Wanderer in Lesyia
by vampsrock69
Summary: This is a story i made up which was inspired by one of my best friends
1. Lost and found

I wrote this from inspiration of my greatest friend ever, I hope you are always happy, and I hope you like it, because this is dedicated to you Wolfengod22.

* * *

WANDERER IN LESYIA

Hello, my name is Wanderer, I am a 16 year old boy and this is the story of my life, and how I use my amazing unique gift to live my life with ease.

* * *

Out there it was scorching, blazing- like the furnace in a Blacksmith's shop. It was so hot I could barely breathe without choking on the hot ashes which filled the musty air. It was so hot it was like walking into a burning building. It was a dagger slicing my throat. Still, I walked on. I stopped and looked up as I squinted and tried to look at what would be my final killer, the Sun. It was roasting! I had no food, no source of water and I honestly doubt there is anywhere in the desert to find water and there was no signal out here. Plus I left my mobile back on Earth anyway, so that didn't matter _that_ much anyway. I had felt so many times that I was wandering the Outback but that was too hot to be the famous Bush of Australia, in fact it was too hot to be anywhere known on Earth. I knew where I was for sure, there was no mistaking this place for anywhere else, I was in Lesyia, I could tell. I've been here before, it was in a dream, I created this place in my mind, it was my own, I controlled it. But I hadn't visited Lesyia in years, I was only seven years old when I last existed in this amazing place. But that's only what I thought, this wasn't my Lesyia at all, this place had changed.

*  
There were other ways I could have got of away from the Nords. I could have tried running, I could have tried sprinting, and don't get me wrong- I did try, but I just couldn't, it was so hot is was unreal! My power as I have not yet told you is I am a Were-creature, I am the only Werewolf left in the whole of Lesyia, I am not a stereotypical Werewolf, I don't go all crazy at full moon like you would expect me to, I can wolf up when ever I want to, I try not to transform all the time though. I don't want to rely on my power, it must always be a last resort. I could, and in that case usually would, wolf up and run the desert with ease, but I couldn't. When I was trapped in The Alphanian Complex, they were aware that I could wolf up whenever I wanted, or as a defense, so they put a sturdy metal collar around my neck, they told me not to bother trying to make the change, that it was lethal, that it would choke and kill me instantly, so I did just that; I didn't bother, I wanted to live. So instead of transforming, I kept on walking even though I knew that would kill me just as fast.

But then I saw the most blessed sight ever, I could see black figures in the distance! I shouted and screamed but my voice wouldn't speak it just whispered helplessly, the pain was too much. It was unbearable! It was just too hot...

When I woke I figured I had fainted in the humidity of the desert. I sat up, slowly and ever so cautiously, like a mouse taking bait from a trap. It tensed me greatly. I wasn't used to waking up Human, I had always woke as a lycan, I had always been proud and grateful for this, but I've never known why. But then I realized four unusual, unnatural things...  
1. I still had my eyes closed  
2. It wasn't hot anymore, in fact it was freezing  
3. I was drenched in water  
4. Someone was touching me

I could feel them touching my head, the person (whoever it was) had freezing hands, but it wasn't just on my left temple now someone else had put another really cold hand on the other side of my head. I wasn't just person. It was people. No, it was Nords! The Shadows in the desert weren't people at all, they were Nordian guards, they had caught me. I wasn't in the desert of Lesyia anymore. I was in Lesyia, yes. But certainly not the desert. I was in the Alphanian Complex. They had finally recaptured me. I know they will keep me here until the day I die.

"Stop!"

The sound was blistering and piercing to my ears, I clasped my hands to my head in shock. I hadn't heard any loud sounds in the four months that I had been wandering the desert.

"Freeze! Now!"

I did as I was told for the sake of my life.

"Up! Demon! Up!... NOW!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! please review or comment, please tell me if you think i should stop writing because i'm rubbish or if you want me to do another chapter, or neither if your not really bothered.  
just PLEASE comment. I never say this but oh well, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!

constructive criticism would great, so COMMENT.


	2. Bad impressions

Hey guys! If there's anyone reading this in the first place. Sorry it took me quite a while to update, I wasn't actually going to I was going to wait to see if i get any reviews but that time has passed, i haven't had any! Also i have had writers block i didn't know where to take it but i think i have that sorted now anyway hope you like it, especially you Wolfengod22!

* * *

**WANDERER IN LESYIA**

**CHAPTER 2: BAD IMPRESSIONS**

"Up! Demon! Up!... NOW!"

My ears are still throbbing, but I soon make that vanish out of sheer will power. I do as I am told and I stand, they say in films at times like this that you should rise to your enemy slowly and courteously, so you do not oppose a threat, I thought this would be a situation I would never find myself in so I ignored the warnings of the 70-odd adventure films i had ever seen back on earth and jumped to my feet.

"ach!" To my surprise am then slammed back to the ground 50 meters back from where I was before. I then figured out I had been punched twice, once in my chest and once in my stomach. I was sat forward on my shins doubled over being sick, when I am dragged to my feet and then to the front of the giant hall, I had been here before but i had never properly looked at it. I ask for permission to look around.

"May I?" my throat managed to croak as I gesture around me at the colossal hall, then am sick again from the pressure on my throat from talking.

"By all means" the were- lord answered all sunshine and rainbow-y like he hadn't just kidnapped me. I started to walk but then,

"Wait." he shouted

"Ugh! What now?! Don't think you and your stupid guards have done enough to me yet?" I yelled, gesturing as i spoke. I then watched the lord curiously waiting to see his response. Much to my surprise, he didn't say anything. He just clicked his fingers, and i was punched twice again. Again i fell to the same position as before and again was sick.

"Ok! Quit telling them to punch me. I'm sick of it!" I yelled even angrier now, i'm buzzing inside now, I going to change - i need to calm down, i can feel the wolf genes coursing through my veins.

"I have three things to say to you, Freak. number one: before i was just going to tell my guards to secure the doors, so you can't escape from my grasp again. number two: I hate telling people to hurt others, just as much as you hate getting hit, so behave and you won't get hurt. And number three:" he looked dark and deadly, but continued "If you don't like getting hurt, do something about it! so come on what ya' gonna do to me? hurt me! go on! I dare ya'! Get revenge for all those times before - today and four months ago. Go on!", he almost uses a child's challenging, mocking tone, he then gave an evil snare at me, then laughed as if to rehabilitate the ambiance of the room.

I ignore his mockery and slot a snide comment in to save myself from answering  
"Do i still get to look 'round? or you gonna get _them_ to beat the crap outta me again?" I gesture towards the guards around me and I laugh momentarily, I thought it was hilarious. Not for long though. He jumped elegantly off his throne put his hand up next to his head, like answering a question in a classroom. All his guards must be trained to know what this means because as soon as he did this the guards gripping my arms released me and back up against the far wall, they look like robots- all backing up simultaneously.  
He strode over to me with an inhuman gracefulness, he showed no signs of stopping for _anything_, but he did. He stopped right in front of me, so close i could feel his breath on my face, so close his nose was almost touching mine, and whispered "I told you once, boy. I don't. Like. Fighting. But if you continue, I will dismiss my guards and _I _will 'beat the crap put of you' myself! understood?" he was deadly dangerous now, and deadly serious as well. So i don't push him any farther, and i apologize.

"Sorry, my Lord. I was just pursuing friendly banter to seal the bond which split all them months ago. We wouldn't want to start off on a wrong foot, now. Would we, my Lord? Or make a scene?" I was all sunshine and rainbows now, like i hadn't just purposely swore at a were-lord, a were-BULL to be precise.

"No, we most certainly wouldn't." he answered dryly.

"Good, good. Now where's my room?" i asked like i was staying at a five star hotel.

He snarled obviously seeing my joke, but not finding it funny.  
He clicked his fingers again, I closed my eyes praying I wasn't getting hit again.  
I could hear footsteps approaching behind me, great!  
I'm gonna get punched again!

"Show the boy his cell," he said a '_little_' to loud. The guard to my left nodded. But then the Lord pushed me to the side and hissed in the guard's face "and if you **dare** let him escape again and it will be the last thing you ever do, understand?" he said 'understand' like he wasn't just threatening the poor guards life, he said it like he was offering a five-year-old a lollipop, if they even have lollipops here ( i really should have made some, when i created this place)

* * *

OMG! thanks for reading, i'm so glad that its done. Please keep checking if i've updated

BYE


	3. Hell is revealed

Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to update, so seen as you've waited long enough I better not hassle you anymore. Before I start as always I must say: thank you to everyone who has reviewed (to any of my stories), Favorited (me or my stories) or anyone who has followed me, I must also say this story is dedicated to Wolfengod22 because if it wasn't for him most of the things I write wouldn't exist, also I give the original credit to the maker of Tersruk for giving me the name, and for creating it out of the blue when I asked him to. But anyway- thank you again everyone and as always: I hope you enjoy.

**Wanderer in Lesyia**

**Chapter 3: Hell is revealed**

The lord finally decides to stop hissing and spitting in the guards face, then he instructs the same guard, which he almost killed, to take me to my cell.  
Cell, that doesn't sound very appealing. But I might as well get used to it, I'm a freak- this is where I belong. Normal people don't transform to wolves every other day, do they? No, they don't. I'm a freak and this is a prison for freaks, but with no exit, ever. At least in jail most of the time you get parole and after serving some years of being held and being good, here you're trapped. And if you, by some miracle, escape (like what happened with me) you always get dragged back (also like what happened to me).

So the guard drags me to my _cell, _they explain the way and what all the places are as we push on. It's not a very pleasant place. It's almost a replica of a haunted mansion from a scary movie, with cobwebs dangling everywhere- ceilings, walls, off the enormous glass lights and somehow they even float off the floor (it's as though they defy gravity and float upwards) as I walk my jaw comically drops. I have never seen anything like this, it's so odd because I created it, I must have seen this before, this place is mine. Lesyia is mine. I don't remember creating this at all though. Also, why _would_ I in the first place? This is a place of torture and hate. Torture and hate towards me, why would I create such a hostile death camp as this? A death camp to kill freaks. Such freaks as myself and the other residents of this place.

It was probably created during one of my nightmares, when I often imagined myself trapped in a large building tortured and trapped by an almighty shape-shifter. A were-lord called Tersruk, he would whip me, punch me and slap me a lot harder than he would anyone else. I was his favourite torture toy, I always called us torture toys. You'd think his torture-toy would be a girl so he could rape her as well beat her, but no- he chose me. I don't know why, and to be fairly honest I don't care. Just as long as he doesn't attempt to rape me. Like it matters anyway he can't, I'm a dude! Yay for being a dude, well done Mum! And thank you.

I'm now through the giant building, outside my cell. The corridors where all the cells are located look rather like a posh hotel than a torture chamber. I am in the west wing of the colossal building, on the bottom floor, on the 4th corridor room, in room number 43. I was curious if this was the same hostel as the one I created in my nightmares. Sure the were-lord looked the same as in my nightmares, but there is a large difference between looking and being the same, isn't there? So before I go in to see what torture awaits for me through the door, I ask the guard who seems to get most trouble from the cruel were-bull a question.

"You know the lord?" I ask feebly.

"Yeah. What 'bout him?" he doesn't seem to like the lord very much, so I keep it short.

"What's he called?" I'm curious to see if I get punched again for 'disrespect' towards the lord or if he actually tells me.  
"What's it to you?" either he's in a very bad mood, cause by the were-bull or he really doesn't like me- a lot.

" I just don't feel comfortable calling him Lord all the time." I pause to breathe and he scowls, if he was a dog I swear he'd have eaten me by now. "I feel it disrespectful, because don't you think a Lord should be called by his own individual name? Because back on Earth- You know Earth right? Well anyway. Back on Earth people were called a Lord or a Sir or a knight or something if they climbed a mountain, trust me it's nothing special. So I was just thinking it should be his own unique thing." I have know idea what I'm saying so I honestly doubt he knows.

" Earth. Yes I know Earth. I used to live on Earth, It was beautiful when I lived there. Flowers blooming even in the winter everyone knew everyone within a 500 mile radius of where they lived, we were nice to everyone. Getting your necessities by trading with people who needed your things for their needs. I keep getting small updates now and then about earth I heard now they have this thing called 'muni' what's it like? What's Earth like, is it the same?"  
I have no idea what he's saying. I like him though, he's friendly, and it helps he's from Earth, wait. A time with no money and bargaining with vegetation and livestock. That must have been thousands of years ago, I'd say before Jesus' time because money existed when he was alive, that would make him about 5000 years old. But how? He doesn't look much older than me, maybe 19 or 20! Maybe time doesn't affect the lands here, I wonder why? Meh, I'll find out later.

"Your talking about money, yes we trade with that now, it's okay but nothing special-" he cuts me short. Again.  
"Most of the things you have told me about Earth, like 'mountains' and 'money' and lots of people being lords, they all sound really amazing to me but you say it is nothing special, why?" I've confused him big-time.

"It's probably not special to me because I see stuff like this happen everyday. But you don't even know what half the stuff I talk about is, so it all sounds so cool to you. Anyway like I was saying- Earth is nothing like it used to be, it is horrible and polluted. Flowers don't even grow in the summer let alone the winter. Most people don't even know the name of all the people who live on their street or who lives on the same block as them!" he looked confused again, what now?

"What is polluted?" he struggles to pronounce the word properly.

"What? Oh, nothing," I just can't be bothered explaining that to him, it would take too long because that would lead to more things he didn't understand, and then more and then more and I just don't want to deal with him right now. "So, you still haven't answered my question..." I press him, I'm in a hurry- I want out of this place.

"Huh? What was that?" he sure is stupid.

"I asked what the Lords's name was," Jeez, how slow is this guy?!

"ah, yes! The lords name is Tersruk but he ONLY allows anyone to call him that if you call him Lord-Tersruk. The last person who called him Tersruk, never woke in the morning!"

"Erm, thanks. I'll see you round. Oh, and you have to punch me again, can you do it a little softer?" This will have to be our little secret, if _Lord _Tersruk knew that one of his staff was helping his prisoners, neither of us would ever hear the end of it.

"No." That answers my query from earlier, he actually _doesn't _like me.

"Will you tell me your name?"  
He sighs then answers in a sad voice "my name on Earth used to be Nigel, but Lord Tersuk calls me Stretch because I am so tall..." He sighs again. Then he scares me by unexpectedly shouting in my face.

"NOW GET INTO YOUR CELL BEFORE I TELL LORD TERSRUK YOU'VE BEEN DISRESPECTFUL AGAIN!" He bawls and spits in my face, screwing his eyes shut in the process.

I then turn around and swipe a card I got given I don't know why we got given these security keys, we don't have any stuff protect! Well at least I don't anyway.

I open the door and let it slam the wall behind it, then I sloth over to my bed and throw myself facing upwards spreadout like a star on the big kingsize bed, I don't even look around. I'm too tired, I don't even bother opening my eyes. Being a were-wolf (only I have this power in this world, which is pretty cool) I can have my eyes closed for an eternity and still know where I am, the planning of the room, where everything is and what it is. I use my mind to send out waves of my emotions (depending on how I feel) which then bounce off of the objects around me and then shoot back to me. In a similar way to how bat on Earth use sound waves to identify where their prey is. Then, I think.

Me, trapped. Me being Tersruk's favourite torture toy. No-one to turn to other than fellow freaks.


	4. Dreams

Well this is my fourth chapter of The wanderer in lesyia I have no idea where the heck to go with the story after this but you know i'll try. As always thanks to you all for ready thanks for the creature of Tersruck once again my big bro _Kamilego_ and thanks to_ wolfengod22_ for being an enormous fan of wolves to inspire this story in the first place I love you both, you both know truly know this in your hearts _**xxx**_ enough of sappy stuff, lets get started!

* * *

Wanderer In lesyia

As I lie in my room, I start to think over my life and what it has become.

I was human. Once. But that was years and years ago, I created lesyia in a dream. We all have our dream lands- some are made from cotton candy and ice cream, some are made from chocolate, well I grew up In a violent home so I had fiery, violent dreams I.e. lesyia was created. But some dreams are so powerful they become real, as did lesyia and everything in it. Including me being werewolf.

Unfortunately.

* * *

Sorry it was short all I can manage at the moment- home problems anyway see you when I next update bye! BTW I have this new story called the Fallen have a look at it when it's updated it's my new fave story and i'm dead proud of it xxx Tah!


End file.
